A New Addition to the Family
by LoveisLoud
Summary: Evangeline who had a weak life of abuse, rape, and a bible fanatic mother is on her way home from Texas with her mother, where she finds herself entangled in a family of cannibalistic murderers. However they take a liking to her, making her a new addition to the family. Will she be able to handle it all and like the new family of hers? And fall in love along the way? ThomasXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The orangey dirt of the desert surroundings were something magnificent. The cacti and tall grass and far set mountains were spectacular, something of a dream. This 4 day road trip would usually be something to drone on about in misery, like getting socks for Christmas, but this was like Disney World, well at least would've been if it wasnt set under such a disgusting circumstance.

It felt good to be out in the fresh air rather than in the that stuffy, rank motel room we stayed in.

Mother sat in the driver seat, squinting at the road. There was no music playing, no conversation. The silence was terrifying but a better alternative than the religious screaming I was accustomed to from my bible bashing mother. She would begin speaking soon, though. My mother wasnt one to stay silent for long. She always had something to say.

"You know I did it for you, right Evangeline?" She said, finally, with her rough voice. Of course I didn't answer her, she always did this.

She would do something horrible then explain to me how she did it "for" me. Basically a slick way of saying "you ruin everything and I always have to fix it".

"You have a reputation, Evangeline! You are a Rinaldi, Evangeline!" You're a this, Evangeline, you're a that, Evangeline! When would she stop, why wouldn't she just quit? "How could I let you go through with that? You are way too young to even understand the severity of what could have been. Where would you have lived? Huh?"

I kept my eyes on the dirt and the far off mountains, tears steadily rolling down my cheeks, falling onto my purple floral dress. My chubby thighs and stomach didn't stand out as much as they would if I were wearing anything else.

"A whore house, a brothel, that's where. Because you wouldn't live with me. And just think what people would say about me. Oh! Jesus take the wheel! Your father would be even more furious than I, if he were here, may he rest in peace. The Lord says that one mustn't commit fornication! That one shouldn't lie with a man until a marriage was performed in his name! You are a sinner. And I will not stand for my only daughter to be a sinner and a whore." She continued. Ignorant of my cries as my face was now showered in the salty liquid.

My heart was squeezing and my lower stomach was still burning with an intense fire. It felt as it someone had tightened my chest so I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. I wanted to puke. The aspirin clearly wasnt doing its job. The pain and the grief and the constant put down of my mother made death seem much more beautiful than previously viewed.

I tried to stop thinking about it. I just looked outside thinking,'1975 is the year where all of my dreams come true'. That's when I turn 18 and I can leave my murderous mother. Only a year to go. I didn't know how much more I could take, this may be the straw that breaks the camels back.

My tears had long since quit now. Dried lines streaked my cheeks. The long, narrow abandoned street lulled my heavy, blood-shot eyes to close. I wanted to succomb to the seductive sleep that pulled me into its arms. So I did.

I was in a dark room. It was very warm, I could feel the sweat dripping down my body.

I was wearing a white day dress with bare feet.

My legs walked forward, towards the left corner, were a white crib sat. I peered inside curiously...hopefully. My heart swollen with happiness. There was a bundle wrapped around a gorgeous crying baby, my baby.

I laughed aloud in great relief, my baby. My baby was okay. I went to pick my baby up, cradling it in my arms. It instantly became silent. Peering at me with it's shining eyes. Smiling at me, cooing at me, playing with my face and hair.

I bent my head to kiss its forehead, wishing to smell that heavenly baby smell.

I wasn't sure of the sex, but I was content with just holding my baby, feeling its body heat so snugly against my own.

It nudged its head against my full breast, trying to find food.

I chuckled, pulling down the top of my dress, guiding my nipple to my child's mouth. It instantly latched on. The pain of the unbearable fullness of my breasts were eradicated.

I watched my baby as he/she fed. His or her eyes locked onto my face. I could stop smiling. My baby was alive in my arms.

I was awoken by a scream.

I looked around frantically.

I didn't see any danger.

Realization began to trickle into my body with a bitter taste and ice cold disappointment.

My heart was breaking inside of me. I could breath, I could only feel. The sadness, the rage, the confusion, the understanding. It all soaked me with it's sharp cuts.

I finally calmed down.

I shook my head, then realized something odd.

The car was silent, meaning Mother was gone. The wagon was just stopped in a parking lot in front of...a convenience store? I think.

The eeriness of the whole situation licked at the back of my neck in fervor. This wasn't right. Mother would've woke me up if she were to go anywhere. Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

I opened the car door, the loud creaking sound of it adding the creepiness of the situation.

My body shook for me to sit back down, the pain roarin inside of me.

I was stiff and bent over as I walked.

"Mother?" I called out, looking around. I only saw dirt and sky.

A cold wind swept me in the loneliest of ways. Mother wasn't out here. But where could she be? After quick deliberation, the quickness prompted by unfamiliar animal noises.

I took the few steps from the car to the store glass door. Peering inside through the glass, it seemed closed. It was dark inside and empty of people. I opened the door, the bell hanging at the top of it ringing. After slipping inside, 4 things happened seemingly at once.

The door was locked behind me, lights were turned on, 2 people stood staring at me, and my mother, tied to a chair, was crying with blood running down her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The old woman sitting in the rocking chair in front of me, lit a cigarette and drew in a drag.

I was now also tied to chair next to my mother. Unlike her though, I wasn't struggling as she was, or crying, or screaming.

"Charlie, go get me some tea from the fridge please, Hun." The woman told the skinny man in the sheriffs uniform. He was sitting back in a small chair and was taking shots of some kind of brown liquor. He was very mouthy, mostly towards my mother, though. He seemed didn't like that she seemed so posh. He was the kind of hillbilly person mother hated.

"What will it take y'all to call me Hoytt, Mama. Shit! I tells yous sons of bitches everyday to call me Hoytt, I'm the sheriff GODDAMMIT. I deserve respect!" He ranted, all the while walking to a dingy, rusty refridgerator, pulling out a containing holding a brown liquid, I presumed to be tea.

He pull out a glass from the cupboard, pouring the tea in it.

As he walked back into the main room, Mother started screaming loudly for help. A futile effort really, we've seen not one car since we've been driving.

"Shut up ya stupid bitch! Yous is makin' me angry! Ill kill ya, and make it hurt too if ya dont shut up! I'll get Tommy to cut out that pretty throat of yours. Can ya understand that? Or ares ya too stupid?" He began to laugh, knocking another shot back. "Not before I have fun with ya though! Ahhhhaa!"

I couldn't bring myself to really get upset or frightened about my current situation. I haven't been able to feel much but pain in the past few days, but one would think that something of this stature would metaphorically wake me up.

The man, Charlie, or Hoytt, gave the tea to his "mama".

"Thank you, darlin'" she took a sip,"Why are you so quiet girl. You best not be thinking' of anything risky. My boy's real good at catching and killing." The woman took a few drags. "You don't seem to understand that you and yo kin are to be kilt." She leaned forward, looking at me over her glasses.

I sighed, "I don't have anything to live for anymore, you'll be doing me a favor." I looked away, holding back hot tears.

What I had said was true. What did I have? A Jesus-freak mother who practically hated me, Mother's friend's who only liked to pick fun of my...everything. I was home-schooled, and who would even miss school? Loce? Ha! Who would like my fatass? Mitchell? for sure, he loved me so much he'd show it through proving just how strog he was everyday.

What was there to fight for? What I had to lived for was gone.

I had no desire to go on.

The woman raised her eyebrows, and sat back, humming. "Your motha' seems to. She is yo ma right?"

I nodded and shrugged my answers.

"You are the devils people! Sinners all of you! Nothing but inbred rednecks. Your filthy hands should never touch the clean body of children of The Lord!" My mother got out. Her hair was sticking to her bloody face and her chest was heaving in anger.

Mother had no right to call anyone a sinner, she was the ultimate sinner herself. A murderer. A murderer of an innocent life.

The woman leaned forward again, fire ablaze in her eyes. "Yous got a problem with my boy, child?" She threatened my mother.

Mother was silent in fear.

"Hoytt, show this woman what happens to people who have problems with Luda Mae's boys, will ya." 'Luda Mae', I'm guessing was the woman, sat back. Her lips a thin line of severe distaste.

The now drunk man stumbled over to my mothers thrashing form.

His hand went into the air. I knew what was coming, he was going to hurt my mother, make her feel pain, make her pay for her actions. All things I've prayed to god to have the privilege to do.

'Hoytt' beat her pretty good. Punching her face and stomach until blood dripped from her nose and mouth. Her face now red and orange from her own life juice. Swollen eyes, lips, cheek. Busted lip, broken nose.

The pain in my lower stomach got worse and worse, but it wasn't important now. The feeling I was getting right now from watching this horrid woman get maimed was too much.

A bubbling began in my stomach making its way up my throat. I roared a laugh like no other. I couldn't stop laughing. Tears of humor befell my face. I couldn't contain my joy. Finally, Mother was feeling pain. The pain she's never had the misfortune of feeling. It was all too pleasurable to know that she was finally getting what she deserved.

The 2 people just looked at me shocked and confused, my mothers bloody face was of utter bewilderment.

"What are yous laughin' at girl? You wan' it too, huh? I'll give it to ya! Yous just awatch." Hoytt made his way over to me, with a scowl on his tanned, mustached face. His brown sheriff uniform had blood and sweat stains on it.

"Stop Hoytt!" Luda Mae shouted to her son. The woman got up from her rocking chair, putting out her cigarette, only to light a new one, and walked over to me. I was done laughing, now watching the events silently.

She was wearing a purple house dress, similar to mine actually, except hers was buttoned up completely in the front.

She bent down in front of me, our faces eye-to-eye. She assessed me for what seemed like forever.

The old woman turned to the large man, "Sheriff, could you bring me my rocking chair please."

The man went and got her chair in his arms, walking over to where we were, sitting it behind his mother.

Luda Mae sat down, pushing her glasses back up. She took a drag from her cigarette. Without looking away from me, she said, "Hoytt, go to the house and get the truck. It's cooler now."

Charlie or Hoytt, whoever he was, grunted, "Thomas can bring it Ma."

"I told you to do it, now get the gettin'. No more back sass."

He got up and walked into what I assumed was the back of the store, I heard a door open and slam close.

There was silence for a while, other than my unconscious mother's occasional moans of pain.

"Where's the baby?" The woman asked bluntly.

I was shocked, my eyes going wide. "H-hhhowww?" I stuttered out weakly.

She sighed and began rocking the chair, "My name is Luda Mae. That was my son, the one that just left, Charles, or Hoytt. He prefers Hoytt, gets real mad anyone call him different." Another drag, "Now, I've seen my fair share of pregnant woman. Your breasts are full of milk, I can see you're leaking a bit." I looked down, she was correct, my dress had wet spot where my teats were. "And you've got blood all down yo thighs." I did. Mother wouldn't let me clean up before we left to get home.

My cries resumed. I sobbed and sobbed and shook my head. When I finished, the woman was still leering at me but with what looked like sympathy in her eyes.

Luda Mae stood up from her seat, walking slowly around me to my back.

I was a little fearful but didn't quit crying.

I felt my bound hands become free.

I brought my arms in front of me, rubbing them back into comfort.

"T-thank you, Ma'am.." I nodded respectively to her once she returned to her seat.

"You're welcome child. But none of that ma'aming in here. Call me Luda Mae. Now where's the baby, Hun?" Luda Mae inquired curiously.

It never crossed my mind to lie, I felt open with this woman who wished to murder us. I was going mad.

"Mother made me get rid of it. Said that it would ruin the Rinaldi reputation. That I was a sinner and the baby was of the devil's work." I couldn't look at her, but I found that I was holding the wooden chair's arm tightly. The fire in my womb becoming louder. Gritting my teeth and closing my eyes, I waited for the pain to lessen a bit.

Luda Mae continued, "How did she 'rid' of it?"

The pain in her lower stomach became the eminent feeling.

I explained how she took me to Arizona where a man pulled my baby from my womb with some metal doctor instruments. The man wasn't a doctor though, he was a downright sleazy and rough man with missing rotten teeth and red-patched skin and scarred skin. I wondered how mother even knew him.

Of course tears were pouring by the time I was a 6th of the way through.

"It hurt so bad. It still does. I screamed and screamed. He just kept shoving the metal thing in and yanking it out." I shuddered in sadness and fear."He pulled out my baby after about 40 minutes of the excruciating pain. I was about 6 months along, so my baby was crying even in its tiny mangled form. The man just turned and threw it in the garbage can like a game of basketball."

The next few minutes was just the sound of my cries as I remembered the image of my little angel, that I was supposed protected with my life, dripping with blood and wheezing with its underdeveloped lungs. There was blood everywhere, it was putrid and gross.

"I couldn't walk, I still barely can. He had one of his grimy friends carry me to the car outside where Mother waited." I was so scared and tired and hurt and betrayed. I sniffed.

Why couldn't life be easier?

"Where's the father of the poor thing?" Luda Mae's voice was softer now.

"Probably at Hardvard getting his degree. He...violated me. He was always so nice and generous. Mother didn't believe me when I told her what happened. She called me a whore and a sinner. Why'd it have to be me, though? People have babies everyday, why did **mine** have to die, Luda Mae?" I stopped crying, fuming now with anger.

I closed my eyes again, moaning with the roaring of the searing pain.

Hiccupping, I wiped my face free of the tears, softening a little.

I looked down at my hands on my lap. "I think it was a girl, you know. I would have named her Maybelle."

"That would've been a wonderful name. Now, what's your name, child?"

"Evangeline Rinaldi, ma'a-Luda Mae."

"My poor Evangeline." Luda Mae shook her head, "Society calls **us** freaks, but we would never treat family that way. Why, family's the most important thang ya got. It's a sin in itself ta purposely hurt them." She told me, "My boy, Thomas, is real strong and does a lot of damage, but he's jus' a big teddy bear ta family. Wouldn't hurt no family."

There was a long pause.

"If I may ask, why are you so calm right now? You **are** in a room of with a killer? Why aren't you begging for yo' life?" Luda Mae seemed extremely curious now, not that I blame her.

I shrugged, "This sounds odd, but, I feel more safe in this moment than I ever had at home." I looked over at my mother, who still hadn't awoken, "I was always picked on and teased by everyone, even the adults." I gestured towards my thick body, "I was alway very fat. Even as a child. I've tried dieting and exercise, but it never worked. Children and grown ups took sport in pointing out my legs, my butt, my stomach, my breasts, my arms. And they weren't just verbal either." I sighed, " Mother just turned a blind eye though. I hated it. I'd rather be dead. There's nothing for me. My body is gross, my virtue was taken, I'm weak, and I'm a bad excuse for a mother. I couldn't even protect my child when it was inside of me."

"Weak! Oh no, child. A weak person would neva be able ta go through what you have an' still be alive. Y'are strong, honey." She flicked her cigarette butt to my mother's bloody body, "Now, **that's **a poor excuse for a mother. She was supposed to protect ya, yo her baby girl.

My boy, Thomas didn't have it easy either. He has a bad skin disease that ate at his face. People were cruel and treated him like swine. I found him a dumpster but a baby, just thrown away like trash, I took him home and showed him love He made it through, coming out on top. You can do the same." Luda seemed to daze off into deep thought.

She turned her attention back to me, "I've always wanted a daughter of my own, ya know. My husband died before I could birth another."

She leaned forward and took my left hand. "Us Hewitts are very family-oriented. We could protect ya forever. We could show ya what a real family is like. You can live with us and become a Hewitt if ya want, as long as you can handle this lifestyle." Her brown eyes were sincere and her hands were soft and warm. Like a mother's. How a mother's should be.

I looked from Luda Mae to Mother and back to Luda Mae. "I would love to. If you'll have me, I mean. I'll be the best daughter I can I-I p..prom..ise. I can cook and sew very well, and..and I can wash clothes and get stains out of anything! Thank you so much." I blubbered.

Luda Mae pulled me in for a deep hug.

"I'll be yo' mama now, baby. Don't fret, we'll take real good care of you." She smiled and breathed in. "My dear, ya smell sweet, like peaches."

I smiled in content, breathing in her warm smell of cigarettes, flowers, and meat.

This was it. This was going to be my new mama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im using the house from the most recent TCM, and going off of the pictures in the movie, i'll make new characters. Thank you for all the reviews and addings to Alerts and Favorites, it means alot to me.**

Chapter 3

"Mama! I'm back, doofus is here too." Hoyt's voice sounded from the store's back door. "That dumb snooty bitch dead yet?"

He walked through the doorway into he main area, his keys jingling together as he strutted in.

Behind him though, was the real event.

Close to 7 feet of muscle walked in behind him. He was wearing a leather mask covering the bottom half of his face. Dark eyes peered at me like a predator would prey.

I gulped, this large man could easily tear me to pieces, not to mention he was wearing an apron that dripped dark red blood holding an off chainsaw in his right hand.

My heart thumped sporadically as he began to walk toward me, pulling the cord on the chainsaw starting it.

I jumped into Luda's arms hiding in her neck, terrified at the potential death.

"Don't let him hurt me, Luda. Please don't. I don't wanna die anymore." I shook in her lap, waiting for the pain of death to begin, hoping to God that Luda Mae would be true to her word.

"Thomas, turn that damned thing off now! Yo' scaring poor Evangeline close ta death." Luda Mae commanded.

Immediately, the chainsaw went off. The large man lowering it, tilting his head to the right obviously confused.

"Wh-what, what Mama! This little bitch is loose! Get 'er Thomas! Cut 'er head clean off!" Hoyt began to laugh like a maniac, angry humor.

Luda sat me back in my chair, then stood up, "Charlie Sawyer! I said no! No one shall lie a hand on my new babygirl!" She declared, hands on her hips and face stern. "She's family now. We'll not be killing her. Now, say hello to yo' new sister."

I just sat quietly and anxiously as things played out.

"But **Mama**, she can't-" Hoyt started.

"I **said**, say hello to Evangeline." Her voice became deeper, calmer, and scarier.

Hoyt looked to me, his mouth screwed up in enmity and eyes squinted in hatred.

"Hello, Evangeline." He spit out, walking to the table he sat at when I first woke up, pouring a shot, "My name's Hoyt, Sheriff Winston Hoyt." He knocked it back.

Luda Mae took her seat again, "Tommy, go 'head and put down that saw. Then, come here."

The thuds of raw man and steel-toed boots boomed closer and closer, until he was standing his large form in front of us.

"This is yo' new sister, Evangeline. I wan' ya ta treat her real nice, ya hear?" She asked 'Thomas'.

He nodded slowly looking at me expressionless.

"Well, introduce yo'self, Peaches." Luda coaxed me. I internally cheered, my own nickname. And it wasn't demeaning.

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Hello, Thomas. I'm Evangeline. Pleasured to meet you." I smile brightly, wanting so bad to be accepted. I offered my hand.

Thomas looked at it as if it were a dog head on a cats body. His big dark blue eyes peered down at me in fear and confusion. It was odd to see someone afraid of **me**, let alone this huge man.

"I won't hurt you, promise. We're family now, right?" We looked into each others eyes, his to my hazel ones, mine to his dark blue ones. They were beautiful and glittered with glassiness.

Something changed in his eyes, I'm guessing for the better because he took my hand, dwarfing it in his massive ones.

His hands were calloused and hot. Dirt and blood took shelter under his fingertips and ridges of his palm. Thomas grunted out a greeting, well I assumed it was a greeting. I was still nervous, but him semi-accepting me really helped me calm a bit.

"There, now ain't that just too cute. Since she's family now, ya know ya have ta protect her and treat her like a lady, right, Bubba?" Thomas nodded after looking back and forth from Luda and me. "Good. Now darlin-"

My mothers groans of pain and awakening cut off Luda's sentence, much to Luda's chagrin.

Everyone was silent.

She looked around, bewilderment was evident on her face, until she looked around and began screaming.

"Get away from my daughter you Devil! You worshipper of Satan!"She went on and on, very surprising energy for a woman of her current health status. She went on about how they were demons, that God hated them, that they were going to hell, that they were ugly and disgusting.

Thomas became upset quickly, whimpering and growling, a mixture that sure was new to me. Luda Mae's teeth were gritted, and Hoyt kept yelling back at her, slapping her face from time to time. Mother was in pain, that much was obvious.

What kind of daughter would I be if I allowed this to go on? I had to put a stop to this.

I looked around, finally finding a meat cleaver on a nearby counter. It was bloody with flies surrounding it.

I grabbed it up and stalked towards Hoyt.

"What do ya think yous doin'girl?!"His eyes were wide with fear and anger.

"Move."I commanded, pushing him the side.

Mother looked up at me, relieved and confused.

"Oh good gracious God, thank you. Untie me Evangeline."I just looked at her face, disgusted that this creature, this vile scum borne me. That I came from her! "Evangeline, wh-what are you doing?"

"You killed my baby."I stated calmly.

"Evangeline you knew it was for the bes-"she began.

I ran the cleaver acrossed her jugular.

"Was it really, or was it best for you? 'Cause I'm sure having a man rip my precious baby from my womb wasn't the best for **me**!"

"Evangel-"I could see the realization dawn on her face. It was a sweet reward.

I lifted the cleaver high into the air.

"Goodbye, Margaret."

Then brought it down.

The blood splattered on my face dripped down slowly.

Thump..Thump..Thump.

Her face was bloody and ashen as her decapitated head rolled around like a pigskin.

The mixture of adrenaline and vengeance was fantastic.

"Looky here, the belle's a natural!"Hoyt cheered, taking a shot in celebration.

Luda was smiling litely, "You'll fit right in."

Thomas was clapping with merriment in his eyes.

"Did you see the deadly look in her eye? I've neva seen nobody cut off a head in one clean cut! I think I like ya already. Just wait 'til everyone hears about this!"

I was pleased and excited about their approval, but the pain between my legs and in my uterus became almost unbearable. There was a pounding in my ears. The room began spinning.

Thump.

Went my body.

No! She can't! She can't!

Mother pulled the trigger, shooting Luda right in her chest. She fell down hard onto the dusty dirt.

NO! NO!

I ran over to Luda's lifeless body, my heart beating like a caged rabbit.

Blood coughed from her mouth, her eyes were candles without light.

"Mama! No, don't die, Mama. Please don't leave me."

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! DOWN DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

I felt arms hold me tight.

My eyes met Luda Mae's as they opened. My face felt wet. Tears.

I hugged her to me tightly, "Oh Luda, I thought you were gone! Sh-she was there and, "I hiccupped, "she shot you with a shotgun."

"Sh sh shh, child. She's gone now. She ain't gon'hurt no one no more. You made sure of that."i shuddered in her arms, laying my head on her shoulder, breathing in her smell.

This was my new comfort smell. Bread, meat, and cigarettes.

Once I was done, I pulled back, wiping off my face.

"I've been nothing but a hot bottle of water today."I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Luda Mae's face was much cleaner than before, and newly made-up. Her litely tanned wrinkled face was padded with powder and blush, her thin lips were covered in a reddish-purple lipstick, her hair was neatly brushed up into a bun. She was now wearing a pale blue day dress.

I looked down at myself, I was also wearing a day dress, but mine was yellow with blue flowers.

I felt clean, no blood, no sweat, no hoagie smell. No pain.

"Ya fell out. Susan said you were hemorrhaging, she's real smart, reads a whole lot. Had Thomas sow ya up real good, he's good at that suturing business. My sisters and I cleaned ya up."

My face flamed," You all saw me naked. I'm sorry you had to do that. Thanks." I stated, embarrassed. They had to look at and touch my fat gross body.

"Of course, it was no problem. Its fine, really. You're family now. That's what us Sawyer's do. Help family. Now come down and eat dinner, you've been sleep a whole day, I'm sure you're starved. Everyone's excited to meet ya, ya know. Hoyt's been boastin' ' bout ya since we got home." She sat up from the comfortable bed I was in.

It was large with a light blue and brown comforter and a mahogany headboard. The whole room was grand but simple. A vanity, chest, closet, a television, blue walls.

"Come on, you can oogle yo new room after supper. May cooked up something fierce for your arrival." I got from under the covers and off the bed. The floors were brown carpet. Very soft.

"This is mine now, all of this?" It was unbelievable.

"Why, yes. We weren't goin' ta have ya sleepin' on the couch." I followed her into a hallway and down a large staircase.

Why was it that this woman, these serial killer's could show me so much warmth and care, when my own biological mother could barely even smile at me?

These were the sinners?

I shook my head, banishing the thought of that horrid person out of my mind.

Why worry over the dead?

I giggled.

"Whatcha laughing at, Peaches?" Luda asked.

"She's gone now. She can't hurt anyone. She got what she deserved." Luda stopped, turning to look at me, her light brown eyes peering at me, she smiled, "Oh, you'll fit right in. Perfectly."

She walked into a doorway, where chatter was evident.

I grabbed her arm, suddenly afraid. Extremely afraid.

"wh-what if they...don't like me, Mama?" My eyes widened as I realized my mistake, "I'm sorry Luda, I-I...I ruined everything already didn't I? I always mess up everything." I looked down. Now not only will no one like me but Luda will hate me.

My chin was lifted by a finger, "Peaches, what else would a daughter call her motha? Ya still planning to be my babygirl, right?" Luda questioned me, looking over her black glasses.

I smiled, breathing out the breath I didn't know I was holding."Yes yes! I mean...yes Mama."

She kissed my forehead, stroking my curly brown hair that fell around my face.

"You're so beautiful, babygirl. Now, let's go meet the rest of the family shall we?" I nodded as she turned.

I gulped.

If they don't like me, would Luda allow them to hurt me? To kill me? What if I don't fit in? What if the men are perverts? What if the women think I'm a whore? That I'm a sinner?

Well, not enough time to really think about it, because once we rounded the corner, I was greeted with a crowd of staring eyes.

It's now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I am officially expecting my first child :D no nausea right now so I thought, why not right a new chapter for all the kind folks who have reviewed, added to favorite book/author, story alerts. Please bear with me with this story. I'll be a lot more tired and achy now, sso I apologize in advance for any long waits. This has been crazily edited. I CHANGED A LOT. PLEASE REREAD.

Chapter 4 "Why, hello, sleepin' beauty!"  
"How was yo' slumber?"  
"Damn, broad's got a rack, that's fo' sho'."  
"What pretty big car'mel eyes."  
"Jacob, shut yo yap, boy."  
And the smell of food was what I was welcomed to. I ignored the comment about my breasts, there wasn't much I could do to defend myself in that area. I developed earlier than most other girls, a lot faster too. They used to call me a cow around town. They would moo at me.  
But even though 'Jacob' had made that comment, it didn't seem degrading from him. His long beard and beer gut was new to my eyes, and his warm brown eyes and rosy, plump cheeks were definitely a brand I was unaccustomed to, but enjoyed.  
I felt all warm and fuzzy inside from all the smiling faces and the friendly chatter, and welcoming questions.  
There wasn't too many people maybe close to 20, all mostly older than me.  
"So, where ya from, Peaches?" A sweet-looking middle-aged woman asked, shoveling sausage into her mouth. I guess Luda informed them of the new nickname. I kinda liked it though, it was like a new start. Even if it was spoken by the woman with the mean g "I'm from Chester, Massachusetts, ma'am." I responded politely.  
"Chesta? That sounds real posh. I hope you ain´t lookin´ for no posh people. We like to keep our heads out of our asses." The woman looked at me stern in the eye. Her lite brown hair wispy around her face in lttle pieces that escaped her ribbon. Her eyes were a dark green that made her intense cat-like stare that much more scay. I knew these people wouldn´t like me. What was there too like? I couldn´t just barge in on someone´s family ad expect them to just open their arms. My throat closed under the constricting hand of rejection. I knew the signs.  
"Of c-ourse, I-I mean, of course not. I-" I was frightened to how to answer the question correctly. Why couldn´t I be like Shakespear and alway speak in iambic pentameter, saying all the right things in long monolouges in chase of outward understanding.  
"I´m just messin´ with ya deary, I´m Edith. Did ya see her face, she looked about ready for a grave dive." She laughed heartily, "Well, eat child! Lord knows May went ballistic thinking of things to make ya." She said chewing.  
I let out a deep sigh of relief. I knew I was over-reacting or jumping to conclusions too quickly, but I just couldn´t help the feelings that I knew so well once they came over me.  
There were a few chuckles.  
"I was a bit frazzled, wasn't I?" A young woman giggled. She looked to be in her mid-20's with long blonde hair and bright baby blues. She was very pretty.  
Looking towards me, May began speaking to me, "Aren't you the cutest damn thang I ever did see? I'm May, your new cousin."  
I didn't really know what to say, so I just gave my best smile and said a quiet 'hi'.  
Looking around for what I wanted to eat first, I realized that everything was so..so..  
"My goodness I've never seen so much delicious looking food in my life. Are those cannolies? I love cannolies!" The table laughed. Luda smiled, "Of course you do, who doesn't? And May makes it the best."  
I went to reach for one, but a loud clammering bang shook the table.  
A short scream left my lips as I closed my eyes, afraid of the loud noise and what it could possibly mean. Michael used to use loud noises to put me in a vunerable state. Breaking glass, his shouting, throwing things around. He liked me being weak. It turned him on. He was a sick bastard.  
I looked up to my left confused and scared.  
Thomas' rigid form sat next to me. He was still, avoiding the stares of all the onlookers.  
"Thomas! Ya best not be terrifyin´ our new family! Ya cut that barbarian bullshit now!" Hoyt yelled, his face was an angry red. His earlier happy ways wee abandoned as he glared at Thomas with malice.  
"It´s fine, really. I was just...startled." I defended him. I felt bad that my temporar panic had caused such troubling problems for Thomas. He was already wary of my presence, I didn´t need him to see me as a trouble maker for him.  
Thomas´ head as still looking at his lap. Shame and guilt oozed from his vunerable form.  
"Tommy." Luda called. It was obvious tthat Thomas had a lot of respect for her, because he lifted his had and looked at her, almost like he was awaiting a lecture or punishment. "Ya wanna tell me why you have behaived so unbecomingly? This is unlike you." We waited silently for the answer.  
He looked around, his big dark eyes scanning. Thomas sighed. He never talked. I couldn´t remember if I was informed of this earlier, but it seemed so natural that he couldn´t speak.  
He then grunted, a lot less deeper than before. He suddenly pointed to my stomach. "What about Peaches belly?" Luda inquired.  
Thomas continued, pointing now to the smorgasborg, then he held his stomach, his face expressing pain.  
"Oh." Luda commented. Looking at me, she stated, "He is sayin´ for you to not eat too much. He sys that it´ll giv ya tummy a real bad rumble."  
I nodded, understanding. I turned my head to Thomas, "Thank you, Thomas. I appreciated your concern. I don´t very well enjoy stomachaches." I placed my hand on his large arm, hoping to reassure him. He quickly wrenched his arm from my touch, as if burned. His eyes, flickering with fear, gazed at me hesitantly.  
"Calm down, Bubba. Peachs ain´t gon´ ta hurt ya. She´s kind. Be nice." Edith, Aunt Edith comforted. "Now, let´s eat!" Everyone cheered, even I almst succombed. I didn´t realize m ravenous hunger until presented with the bounty. "And you, missy, I´d thank twice about attackin´ them cannolies, ya don´ want nothan´ too heavy on that delicate stomach of yours. Ya went through a real badgerin´ I´ll say." She directed to me.  
I nodded obediently. My stomach wasn´t ompletely free of any painful sensationss, just enough where I didn´t want to keel over into hell. ========================================== We sat at that table for hours talking, laughing, eating. May really was the most amazing chef, as we ate and told stories, she went into the kitchen every few hours to cook for the next meal.  
Susan, who came home later, the one who helped with my health care, gave me the thumbs up to eat what I wanted. Susan was a sweetheart who was very talkative, she was married to Cousin Ian who wasn´t very talkative at all! It was funny really to see them together. They were so cute looking, you could tell they were in love.  
Once dinner was served, I could truly say I cared deeply for everyone here. I loved Jimmy, well, Uncle Jimmy who had a long beard like every man in this family, other than Thomas and Hoyt . Uncle Jimmy loved telling stories and he was good at it too. He was also a heavy drinker, his stories more and more outrageous (and interesting) everytime Aunt Betty-Sue came from the kitchen with another bottle. They were May's parents too, and did they adore her.  
Uncle Jimmy reminded me a lot of my father, may he rest in peace. Daddy was always kind to everyone and couldn't help but make stories to see a smile or hear a laugh.  
I had met the whole family at dinner table. Not including Uncle Jimmy, May, Luda, Hoyt, Tommy, and Aunt Betty-Sue, I met:  
Aunt Esther, Uncle Billy, Uncle Samuel, Cousin Ian, Cousin Jacob, Aunt Amanda, Uncle Rett, Cousin Zachariah, Aunt Teresa, Cousin Franklin, Cousin Kennedy, Aunt Edith, Uncle Harold, Uncle Jack, Cousin Brandon, and Cousin Anabelle.  
These were the Sawyer's "Now now, everyone grabbed hands for grace." Luda announced.  
I held Thomas' hand on my left and May's on my right.  
"Bow your heads and close your eyes."  
We did as instructed.  
"Our father in heaven, please do hear us through yo' son, as we come befo' ya in thanks for everythang yo' spiritual manifestation has allowed to occur. Thank ya for this bounty, and most importantly thank ya for ma new babygirl, Lord. The years I've begged have not gone to waste." I felt something in my stomach curl in happiness that she really cared enough to add me in he prayers.  
Margaret never put me in her prayers, said that God didn't care to hear about me. That prayers were too sacred to involve a sinner. Well, that's not completely true. She did add me in her prayers; she was asking God to "rid of the demon" inside of me, we she found that I was pregnant.  
I shook the thought from my head. I didn't want to think of my mangled, dead child. It didn't even have a chance-no no no. We are not doing this right now, I chanted to myself as my closed eyes pricked.  
"..in the name of your son, Jesus Christ, Amen." Luda ended.  
I opened my eyes and lifted my head, looking towards her, at the head if the table, a true matriarch.  
"Thank you, Luda. I'm overjoyed that I could be here also." I liked around at everyone's faces, who were looking back at me with smiles of content, " Thank all of you for accepting me and talking to and smiling at me and treating me so kindly." I started to choke up. I quickly wiped away some stay tears, "I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I promise to be the best daughter, cousin, sister, niece I can be. Thank you for letting me be part of your family." I concluded, holding back all of the tears of relief. Relief of knowing that its all over.  
"Aww, ain't that the sweetest thang?"  
"Of course, honey."  
"Bless the kittens heart." "We're glad to have you." And other comments were made.  
"Now, lets eat!" Cousin Jacob declared.  
We dug in. Dinner was some kind of meat stew served with a delicious garlic butter biscuit.  
I had 3 servings of it. It was too good to only have 1 bowl.  
"May, this was scrumptious. I've never had anything like this. The vegetables are so fresh." I complimented once we were all done.  
"Thank ya. We have a garden out back. Grows everythang. We don't have no stores 'round here, lessen ya go ta town 'bout an hour ' way. But..we don't ventcha´ into those parts lessen most necessary." She was ecstatic at the mention of her amazing cooking.  
I nodded, "I just can't place the meat. Its so tender and full of flavor. I know its not pork or chicken. Is it beef?" I pushed.  
All the conversations at the table ceased as they looked at me with anxious eyes.  
I scrunched my forehead in confusion. What was so wrong? Was it rude to ask? Was I breeching some Southern etiquette?  
"Peaches." Luda called. I looked at her, going for an explanation.  
"Ya 'memba how we...kill people?" She asked. To be honest, it had slipped my mind. Now looking at everyone, it was hard to think of them as murders.  
I nodded.  
"Well, when the old meat factory up the road shut down, many lost their jobs and lost their only source of income." She cleared her throat. I didn't get what this had to do with the stew, but I listened. "So, everyone left to somewhere else, followin' the jobs. We couldn't leave, howeva. All of our ancestors are buried in this soil. This land is where generations upon generations of Sawyer's and Carson's and Hewitt's grew. We could neva leave the home of blood. Ya understand, right?"  
"Yes, but I don't see the connection to the stew." I replied.  
"Well, when everyone left, everythang closed. No stores ta buy food and dranks. We could grow most of it, but ya can't grow meat. So, we resorted to waitin' for passer-byers. We would lead them to either the shop... or here. Much like we did you. Then we'd get Thomas to butcher them into cold cuts, or fillets and the like. Understand it was for survival." Luda paused, sighing. "You've been eatin' human meat, Evangeline." It was the first time I've heard my real name all day, I knew this was serious.  
Human meat? Cannibalism.  
I've eaten 3 bowls of human flesh.  
Thomas butchered peoples bodies? Shy Tommy?  
Everyone was consuming the body of another person.  
I ran that through my mind for about 5 minutes. Until something inside me clicked.  
"Okay." I answered.  
"Okay?" May asked.  
I nodded, "Yes. If I'm to be part of this family, I have to live the life of this family. Luda did ask me if I was willing to apart of the family and it`s lifestyle, and this yor lifstyle. I probably should be freaked out, and I am a little bit, but I'm sure I'll adapt." I looked down at my empty bowl, "At least it was good."  
Though I felt sure about what I said, it didn´t stop the nauseous feeling in my belly, or the sweat that as secreting from my skin, or the way 3 Uncle Jimmy´s were laughing drunkingly and hysterically.  
The room begain to rock, like a boat, voices became slurred mutters.  
I´ve never past out so much in my life, but right after spewing my guts all over, my eyes rolled ack into the pt of darkness.  
Last thing I remember was big burly arms lifting me.  
=========================== 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews. It is really heartwarming. Giving constructive critism and positively commenting on the originality of the work is what I love the most. So this is a thanks from me and the peanut in my tummy :)

Chapter 5

It has been a little over a month since the dinner of 'enlightenment', as I like to call it. I'm proud to say that I have yet to faint since then.

I currently was cleaning the living room, dusting, shining, and the like, with May. Mama liked to shine the wood with mayonnaise. I'll say, it worked, but it did smell for the rest of the day.

Hoyt hated the smell the most. He'd stomp around cursing his complaints as May and I would try and stifle our laughs. He'd get so heated! He would say stuff like, "You best be snappin' yo yaps close 'fore yas end up in morra's sloppy joe." And walk out the house with a beer in his hand.

I was still getting used to the fact that the food we were consuming was the flesh of other humans. I couldn't properly put into words how I felt about the situation, really. Only that if I was to be a Sawyer, I had to do what Sawyer's do, how Sawyer's do. Mostly, I just did my utmost to not think about what I was eating exactly, because if I did, nausea would take over my body and I would feel the need to hurl or take a nap.

When I was done shining the wood, I sat in the tan recliner in the living room, thinking of what to do next since the chores were done. Mama made everyone do chores everyday. I liked how she was so organized and the house was always spick and span.

Maybe I could go hang out with Cousin Annabelle. Cousin Annabelle, a middle aged woman with yellow blonde hair, was a gardener with two green thumbs. Sometimes I'd go into the garden and try to help, but in her words, I was "hopeless". She'd usually swat my butt, and tell me to get my "ass" somewhere else, laughing and shaking her head at my utter failure. I was terribly clumsy and the bugs and dirt were never introduced to me on this level before; I found that I enjoyed dirt but the insects made me a lot like Hoyt with my temper. This would happen about 3 times a week. It felt wonderful to know that when I horribly fail at a task, I didn't have to worry about a hand or a fist swinging at my face. That I didn't have to worry about being ridiculed or told that I was God's only mistake.

I laughed, remembering when I first told Mama about being God's only mistake.

It was a couple weeks ago, I had burned the toast in the toaster. I had dozed off into a daydream, only to notice the black smoke when Ian ran in with a towel, fanning the cloud out of the window.

I pushed myself in a corner as he fixed the situation, and began crying, thinking, "This is it. I went and fucked up this time." I never really used profanities, but this was the circumstance that I started.

Mama had dragged my hefty body out onto the porch. I was still shaking when we sat on the swing. She pulled me into her chest and let me cry, rubbing my back, rocking the swing.

"I..I'm a m-mistake Luda." I stuttered.

"What? No! We love ya here. I wouldn't have brought ya here if I thought it wasn't a good decision. Yo family, Peaches." She defended me, but she didn't understand.

I shook my head. "N-no, Luda. I meant...G-God made a m-mistake. I'm God's only mistake." I bellowed, repeating what Margaret had said to me so many times over. "I'm ugly and fat and stupid and c-clumsy and I can never do anything right? Why would God make something as useless as me? He can't love me. Who could love a mistake." Luda had stopped rocking. She took hold of my shoulders and brought me upright.

"Don't you EVA say that the Good Lord, the Mighty Creator, made a "mistake"!" Luda spat out. I put my head down.

"Look at me." She held my head up with one of her hands under my chin. "I know that poor excuse fa a motha must've told ya that. She is a ignorant bitch if she thought that the idea of the Grand Creator making a mistake is even possible." She shook her head. "God makes no mistakes. Understand? God loves all his children. You are a child of are not usless. The Lord has sent you to me "

I nodded.

"Good. You are perfect because of the simple fact thst God made ya. And God makes no make mistakes. You made a mistake. It' s a given. It' s also forgiven. Yo're my baby now. And no baby of mine will thank she's God's mistake. Humph. Let's go drink some tea. Com'on" She brought me into a hug, than we went back into the house.

She was so mad, muttering to herself about the easiness of skinning a person alive.

I had a lot to think about that day. To understand not to be so sensitive. I was only human. I was allowed to have oopsies. I'm supposed to mess-up. It wasn't going to be easy, I wasn't going to be some carefree person with no fears, but I had to try. Luda didn't bring me into such a wonderful family for me to be a buzz kill, she brought me here because she thought, knew that I wasn't the disgusting, God-forsaken, fat whore that others believed I was.

That's what made Luda my mama. Because she loved me for me. And made sure I loved me for me.

It felt good saying Mama. Mama was a title much more intimate than Mother as I was to call Margaret when she was alive. I love Mama. Mama loves me. I didn't love Margaret. And Margaret didn't love me.

Everyone was so kind and hospitable. They made me laugh and truly feel apart of the family. Even Hoyt, one would imagine he would be the most difficult, but he took a liking to me. Always calling me his favorite.

We would have barbeque's and family time and May, Mama, and I would cook and bake together, something I really enjoy.

Actually, the real toughy was Thomas. I knew he was the one that carried me to my room that dinner so long ago. Since then, he hasn't joined us for a meal. Hasn't communicated with me in particular. He would leave the room when I entered. And if he, by the slightest chance, looked at me, it was with disdain and scrutiny; as if I was up to something. It was safe to say that Thomas' didn't like me. Everyone noticed it, but they all did the same thing: smile uncomfortably, then tell me thst he'll get used to me. Mama would encourage me to try, and Lord knows I did, but I big disgusted grunt was the only thing I was rewarded with for my efforts.

Sooooo, I gave up. He obviously didn' t give a rats ass about me, excuse my language. I get a little loose with my tongue when I'm upset. It' s just...I want to be part of this family so bad and even though I feel welcome, the absence of Thomas' affection, or at least his approval, as I' ve been shown by the others, makes me feel like an outsider.

As I looked at the ceiling, thinking about nothing, I heard the cricketty screen of the back door open. Thinking nothing of it, i went back to my thoughts.

Even if he didn´t like me, I always felt safe going to sleep at night. I knew that the rest of the family could protect me, but just knowing he was around gave me the extra reassurance that gave me the ease I´ve always craved to hold. No one could come in here and hurt me or insult me because Thomas was here.

I must have litely dozed off, because I was bitterly awakened by my lack of oxygen.

There was a hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing my trachea. I hurt so bad and I could feel my lungs burning from deoxygenation, something no organ can live through. My sight was blotchy with black fuzz and dots. I could only see a mans face. He was red-faced with obsidian eyes and dark hair, those were the only features I could see. I tried scratching his face or kicking my legs but being pushed into a sinking recliner and no oxygen being delivered to my tissues, it was a lost cause.

The man was yelling at me, his fists making contact with my face over and over again.

The pain was ablaze like a fire oin my skull. It was like my brain was being rattled inside my head. I wanted to scream so bad, to yell out for help. I didn´t understand what was happening, why this was happening?

I couldn´t think clearly. I couldn´t breathe. I couldn´t see anymore. I was done, I was sure of it.

My arms and legs stopped moving. I could only hear a ringing in my ears.

Air filled my lungs as I gasped after the mans hand left my throat. I coughed hard, it felt as though my bronchi´s were going to come up. My sight came back fizzily, I know my left eye was swollen and my lip was busted. I´m sure my face and throat had inumerable bruises and hand prints, but that wasn´t important at the moment.

The man was face down on the hardwood floor, in a pool of his blood with an axe lodged in his back. My panting was still steadfast as I tried to calm down and get my heart back into rhthym. Thomas was holding me in his arms, whimpering. The heat from his large body incased my own large body. The hardness to my softness. I quickly calmed, leaning back into his embrace. I could feel his breath against my neck; the smell of blood, cigarettess, and sweat eased my body; my comfort smell.

Doors opened and slammed, running foot fals sounded.

"Peaches!" I heard Mama call.

"Thomas, are yer here?!"

"Peaches!"

I saw Uncle Jimmy´s face in the door way of the livingroom and the hallway. It lit up, "I found ´em!" He called without taking his eyes off of us.

He ran over to us, hugging me hard. Mama and the rest of the family came like a mob into the room.

"Oh, Thank you, Jesus." Mama´s face was crimson and her eyes puffy with tears. "Ma God, what did he do ta you? My poor babygirl. I´m sorry, babygirl." She hugged me also. it was a bit difficult because Thomas wouldn´t let go of me, but by the look he was giving people, we knew not to ask

May was scarlet too, "When we saw him runnin´ to the house we were so scared, ya know none of us but Tommy are any god at lickin´. Ya know how bad ma knee is. I´m just so glad you´re okay, I thought I was gonna lose my favorite cousin." She was quiet at the end, her voice cracking with her sobs, She rested her head on my bosom, "I love you so much, Peaches."

That made me start up the water works too, I held her to me rocking with Thomas. " I love you too, May. You´re my favorite cousin too." We sat there crying in silence, holding one another.

"We need ta fin´ ya a new pump an´ quick." May commented. I looked down and noticed how my front was wet, and not from sweat.

"I know, I´m always so full all the time. Sorry, May."

"It´s fine, I´m just glad your okay."

Other family members sat on the couch or brought chairs from the kitchen.

Aunt Edith began explaining, "There was 3 men an´ a woman from what we cou´ see." She licked her lips, and continued, "Charl-Hoyt always likes ta make a production and killed ever´one infron´ of that there man. He showed the damn man the road to the damn house and told the man that here´s where their bodies woul´ rot, then when they weren´t lookin´, the yankee ran off. We knew he was comin´ and no one was in the house with ya." Aunt Edith finished.

I was a bit shaken abou the dead man on the ground and the other 3 that were to come. More relieved than shaken though. Everyone was okay, o one was hurt, well, besides me, but that´s what I get for not being attentitive.

"No one was hurt, though, right?" I inquired.

Mama shook her head, "Not but you, babygirl. I´m so sorry, Peaches."

I now shook my head, "Mama, don´t say sorry. I´m fine. There was nothing you could do." I could feel Thomas´ arms grip me a little tighter. I put my hand on his arm. "Thomas saved me, Mama. If it wasn´t for Thomas, I wouldn´t be here. I protected me, Mama."

Shortly after, Hoyt, Cousin Ian, and Cousin Jacob came in with the other bodies.

Hoyt walked in to the livingroom and the others walked into the kitchen.

"Are ya okay, Peaches?" he gruffly asked. I could see the worry on his face, though he tried to cover up what hee was feeling.

I nodded, "I´m fine, thank you." I answered, I was tired. Cousin Susan had said not to fall asleep because I had something called a concussion.

"Well, umm...I´m glad...Umm, I´m sorry, if I hadn´t, well ya know, I´m sorry." He looked everywhere but at me, however I still felt the full extent of his apology.

"I forgive you. I know you didn´t plan for all this to happen."

He nodded, "Well, uh...some y´all need to go get there car, while Tommy an´ me an´ the boys do our thing. Tommy, come on." Hoyt walked into the kitchen. Thomas reluctantly unwrapped me, after I told him 15 times that I was alright, and followed, the warmth leaving with him.

"Peaches, go with May and get the car the keys are still in it, please. That´ll keep you up." Susan suggested.

I nodded pulling myself of the recliner, my hand in May´s.

As we walked down the long driveway, we began talking about Thomas.

"Seems that Thomas fin´ly came ´round. He was all ova ya girl. If yo coulda saw Tommy´s face one´d think he´d murda an´ cum at the same time." May said nonchalantly, laughing.

"May! You´re so dirty. And no he wasn´t, he´s my brother." I protested, secretly taking in the knowledge.

"Not by blood, honey. He may be yo brotha, but I think he wshes ta be yo lova." She began laughing hysterically at my shocked face. "Yo too innocent and oblivious. Yo tryin ta say that you didn´t see the massive stiffy he had for you, he practic´ly an out the room with his tail between his legs, literally! Hahaha." I rolled my eyes, my face burning extra from the embarrassment. I shook my head.

"You and Jacob need to work off all of that pent up sexual obsession more often." May and Jacob have been married for 8 years, her being 24 and him being 26, and they always were making love.

"So do you! Don´t act like ya don´t watch him choppin up that wood shirtless every mornin, I see ya, drooling and yo nips gettin all tight through dress. Face all flushed. YO the one that needs to work off all the sexual fustrations."

I shook my head, "Whatever." I couldn´t deny it, I had been waking up early just to see him and his large sweaty frame, tensing and rippling under is tight skin. I was a pervert, and there was an eyewitness. Shameful I was.

Once we saw the car, I stopped, concentrating.

"What is i-" I shushed May, trying to hear better.

"Do you hear that?" I questioned.

"Wah ah AHHH!"

"It´s a baby?" May said incredulously.

I nodded, "It´s a baby."

I took off towards the car, where the cry was coming from.

On the floor of the backseat was a swaddled red-face baby. A beautiful baby it was.

My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing erratic.

I could only stare.

"Well, pick the child up, Peaches." May pushed.

I quickly opened the old car door, retrieving the wailing baby.

It immediatey quit crying, snuggling into my breasts, whining and trying grab and latch.

"He´s so small." I finally said, bouncing him in my arms.

"An´ hungry. Feed ´em. But get in the car first so we can get back, it´s time for bed, I´m pooped." She got into the front seat starting the engine.

I quickly got into the passenger seat.

"Are you sure I should feed him, I mean-" I panicked.

"Look, yo full of milk, there´s an infant that can be no mo´ than 2 months who is ravenous for milk, give it to him. There´s yo new pump right there."

She started to drive as I unbuttoned the top of my dress, pulling out a full breast, presenting the nipple to the babe´s mouth.

What if it didn´t want my milk? I bet it won´t want it since I´m not it´s mother.

Warmth surrounded my nipple and quick suckles began. It latched.

"It latched. It latched! Oh my God, May it latched, he´s drinking my milk!" I was so ecstatic. It´s little body was so warm againt mine, as it fed its lite brown eyes looked up at me. It´s little fist patting the top of my breast. I wondered what was going on in his mind. If he was wondering who I was or why my face was black, blue, and red.

"Ready ta go in, Peaches?" May asked, I look up and over at her, wetly smiling. I didn´t realize I was crying until the wetness fell on my chest, "Imma go in an´ explain, ya take yo time." She threw her legs out the car then stopped, "Ya know, it´s yo´s right? This is The Lord givin ya anotha chance. That´s yo baby now." She got out of the car and walked into the house.

I let out a shakey breath and looked down at the baby in my arms, still zealously suckinng. The swelling of my left breast was going down, relieving me of the pain.

"I guess I´m yo mama now." I said, crying out of immense happiness. I caressed my new baby´s soft face. "I love you already." I choked.

I opened the blanket and looked inside the wet cloth diaper, surprise it wasn´t filled.

"You´re my little boy." I cuddled him to myself.

I opened my door, getting out walking to the front door of the house.

"Mommy´s little baby boy."

Okie Dokes. There is Chapter 5! Sorry for any errors. I accidently dropped my husbands laptop, which we share, down the stairs. If I wasn´t carrying his child, he probably would´ve strangled me. We got a new one, but Im banned for a month, soooo using my phone, sorry.

Review with any names you suggest for the new baby boy.


End file.
